


[Podfic] #0201803 - Expanse

by CorvidCastle



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Lo-Fi Charm, Canon-typical scary ocean, Fan Statement, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Statement Fic, questionable audio quality, recorded on an Actual Tape Recorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidCastle/pseuds/CorvidCastle
Summary: Was this an excuse to use the old tape recorder I found in my room? Yes, yes it was.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	[Podfic] #0201803 - Expanse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#0201803 - Expanse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268676) by [CrunchyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyWrites/pseuds/CrunchyWrites). 



> I found an old tape recorder and an empty cassette in my house, so I thought I'd try my hand at some statement fic. Recording was done in one take because editing this would be too much of a headache, so forgive me for any vocal slip-ups.


End file.
